Fortaleza
by Anika-chans Diary
Summary: Porque...aunque Sasuke-kun no está en casa, aún, ella seguiría recordándole, como el muchacho fuerte, que no se dejaba vencer. Y ella podía ver las estrellas sin llorar, porque poseía la fortaleza de un narciso, porque ella era alguien que era tan fuerte como hermosa.


No soy japonesa ni hombre...ni mucho menos me llamo Masashi Kishimoto así que no, **Naruto no es mío**. El fic sí.

PD: No recuerdo muy bien cómo eran los hombres que despertaron a Sakura después de la partida de eso creo haber oído estos nombres así que …..asdfgjkkl…..no presten atención a ese detallito solo lean C:

**FORTALEZA**

**By Anika-chan**

.

.

.

La mañana en si parecía estar tranquila, con el trino matutino de las avecillas y la danza de las hojas al compás del viento mientras los colores del amanecer hacían acto de presencia. Un par de hombres con chaleco jounin caminaban atestados en documentos - a duras penas, cabe mencionar- por un empedrado sendero que conducía hacia las afueras de la villa y se desviaba a la majestuosa torre Hokage .Antes de llegar a la salida de la aldea uno de ellos, Kotetsu, avistó algo irregular; era una muchachita de, aparentemente, doce años con cabellos rosados reposando en una banca. Frunciendo el rostro se detuvo a contemplarla mientras Izumo le imitaba unos metros más atrás.

.

-¡Esa es Sakura-san!- apresuró su compañero mientras lo rebasaba en una carrera, con la gracia de un pato en pañales, y se posaba frente a la chica.- ¿Qué crees que haga una niña durmiendo en una banca? ¡Qué peligro!

.

-No lo sé- musito con desconcierto en su voz- Hay que despertarle y se le interrogará.

.

-Ne, Sakura-san,-llamaba Izumo a la chica mientras acercaba su boca al oído de ella, en un pequeño intervalo, imposibilitado por los documentos en sus manos.-Sakura-san.

.

Luego de unos instantes un par de ojos jade se abrieron mirando con anhelo el paisaje, buscando cabellos y ojos azabaches, pero fue recibida por unos gentiles ojos castaños y el frío de la desazón abrazo su cuerpo.

.

-¡Sasuke-kun, no!

.

Las miradas de Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraron, viéndose en completo desconcierto y confusión ante la desconsoladora imagen que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. La pelirosa ajena a ellos, gimoteaba sin pudor mientras balbuceaba el "Sasuke-kun" y cosas inentendibles.

.

Kotetsu fue quien la detuvo posando sus manos en los pequeños hombros de ella. Los libros pasando a segundo plano, descansando en el frio empedrado.

.

-¿Sakura-san? ¿Qué ha pasado?

.

-Sas...Sasu..ke...kun- gimoteó y sollozó aún más fuerte- S-se ha...ido

.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza aún perdida en un mar de sensaciones, sin balza alguna, con peligro de ahogarse en ellas. -Tu compañero de equipo ¿Cierto?

.

-U-ujum...Sasuke...kun

.

-Izumo, hay que reportar esto a Hokage-sama inmediatamente. Sakura-san,de casualidad ¿Sabes a donde fue Sasuke?

.

-O-orochim-maru.

.

-¡...!-con los ojos bien abiertos, el par de jounin compartieron una última mirada de incredulidad, realizando rápidos sellos con dificultad, desparecieron en una nube de humo con un sonoro "puff". Mientras, Sakura no podía soportar tanto dolor, el corazón le pesaba y le costaba respirar cada vez más sin dejar de gimotear.

.

-Sasuke-kun...¿Por qué?- susurró al viento con dolor palpable, en una pregunta sin aparente respuesta...

.

.

.

.

En la residencia Haruno, Mebuki caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, las cosas no andaban bien, en absoluto. Su hija, la pequeña niña de sus ojos, no estaba en casa. Mirando a su marido y enviándole un puñal con sus orbes esmeraldas, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y esperar. Habían buscado durante toda la madrugada a su pequeña hija, pero no aparecía. Fueron a sus lugares favoritos, y recorrieron la aldea como unos locos sin éxito alguno, dejando como consecuencia bolsas debajo de los ojos y dolor punzante en el pecho. Habían buscado y buscado, hasta que se quedaron sin opciones; inclusive, tal era su desesperación que había sugerido ir a buscarla en la casa de la niña Ino, recordando al final que Sakura ya no se hablaba con ella. Bueno, igual sería irrespetuoso entrar a los terrenos Yamanaka a las tres y media de la madrugada para que terminara siendo una búsqueda infructífera.

.

Súbitamente el matrimonio oyó la puerta y bruscamente se pararon de sus asientos.

.

-¡Sakura!

.

Los femeninos brazos de la rubia envolvieron el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura con creciente alivio y pasada desesperación mientras la acunaba con amor. Unos brazos más fuertes y musculosos hicieron parte del abrazo mientras la mujer rompía en llanto.

.

Luego de más de una hora de reprimenda por parte de sus padres la pelirosa se había guardado las lágrimas para la soledad de su habitación.

.

_**-Naruto...este es un pedido de vida...-lágrimas caían de sus ojos.-Tráeme a mi Sasuke-kun devuelta...por favor...**_

**.**

Recordó la mirada de fuerte determinación de Naruto mientras éste le hacía aquella promesa que marcaría sus vidas. Con un guiño y el pulgar arriba se despidió de ella antes de partir en busca de su compañero, su mejor amigo y rival, su _**hermano**_.

.

Y Sakura admiró aquello, como aquel muchacho hiperactivo hasta los codos hacia firme determinación y seriedad ante un asunto de tal magnitud, mostrando la madurez que ella no poseía.

.

En su cuarto se puso a pensar en lo ridícula que se sentía al recriminar las acciones de Naruto, cuando irónicamente era ella quien necesitaba esas reprimendas .Oh sí, se dijo con sarcasmo y amargura, ella pregonando a toda la aldea lo idiota que era el rubio cuando la única idiota ahí era ella misma. Se sentía fatal, horrible. Esta sensación no podía compararse al dolor de la partida de Sasuke.

.

Sasuke-kun...

.

Del dolor paso a volver a auto recriminarse pues, el Uchiha se lo había dicho, nunca hizo nada digno para que él se acordase de ella. Él le decía que entrenara y que no pensara en tonterías como intentar coquetear con él. Le dolía su indiferencia, en demasía .Debía cambiar eso, lo sabía. Debía ser mejor para ayudarle a Naruto, para que él no cargara con esa promesa tan pesada y no pudiera sobrellevarlo después .Ella le ayudaría.

.

Lo haría por Sasuke-kun y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Pero sobretodo, por ella misma.

.

¡Ya no sería dejada atrás, ni vería las espaldas de sus compañeros, ni Sasuke-kun ni Naruto o el sensei la protegieran! ¡No!

.

Ahora ella haría eso.

.

Con actitud renovada fue hacia su ventana, mirando la fresca mañana de Konoha. Depositando con anhelo las esperanzas en Naruto y su equipo de respaldo, confiando en que traerían a su Sasuke-kun devuelta a casa, porque aún ahondaba la esperanza en su amante corazón...

.

_**Porque...aunque Sasuke-kun no está en casa, aún, ella seguiría recordándole, como el muchacho fuerte, que no se dejaba vencer. Y ella podía ver las estrellas sin llorar, porque poseía la fortaleza de un narciso, porque ella era alguien que era tan fuerte como hermosa.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, gracias por llegar y leer la nota del final, pues muchos no aprecian esto.**

**PD: Lo que Sakura le dijo a Naruto no se lee como ella lo dice en español, como lo recité es lo que se traduce del japonés al español, como se nota, no es igual; espero que no tengan inconveniente alguno con eso :D**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios acerca de esto ;)**

**Any reveiw?**


End file.
